Build talk:R/D Wounding Strike Spammer
Fuck, I was wondering when this would show up. --71.229 05:26, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :I was going to make this but i looked at the varients of the Escape Scythe and saw Wounding Strike so, I just left it. [[User:Frosty|'Frost']] [[User_talk:Frosty|'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!']] 05:28, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::Someone fancy checking the attributes for me? I'm not exactly sure what's run. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:30, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::Drop Wilder to 7+1 to hit breakpoint for Natural, and in the usage remember to note that you must's cast Vital Boon while natural is up or you will loose the stance. [[User:Frosty|'Frost']] [[User_talk:Frosty|'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!']] 05:33, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::::No reason to. There's no useful attrib spread that allows 7 in Wilderness but not 8 - they're all spread between 4 attribs, and this doesn't need heavy spec into Earth. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:34, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::::I've run it 11+1+1/11/6+1/6, but that was with Rend and a monk that freaks out under pressure. --71.229 05:38, 21 May 2008 (EDT) This is run by Glad right? Pretty sexeh IMO. --Luuck 07:15, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :It's run by pretty much everyone now. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:20, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::And suddenly apply poison doesnt suk on scythe rangers anymore-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 11:07, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::Typical PvX, who cares. And besides, this adds bleeding too. Anyway, CM and AB tags? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 12:35, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Bleh, PvX is just a big fucking idiocy; everyone changes opinions in a few seconds. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:38, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::::AB and CM could work I guess. I just never tag it because everything works there. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:39, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Added for you anyways. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 12:43, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Everyone doesnt change its opinion in a matter of seconds; they change their opinion in a matter of meta shift. Brandnew pew pew me! 13:36, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yes, that implies everyone is just a big meta lurker. Brandnew pew pew me! 13:36, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Most people are more like "apply poison is bad" *goes to obs* "apply poison is crazy pressure". [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:47, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::And besides from that, they generally are meta whores too. Brandnew pew pew me! 15:36, 21 May 2008 (EDT) >Vital Boon [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 17:50{GMT}21-05-MMVIII :See variants. Boon means Victory attacks trigger like crazy. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:56, 21 May 2008 (EDT) Really good build, better than Escape one. Deep wound + bleeding + poison every 3 seconds FTW! 20px[[User:Black Sheep2|'Black' Sheep2']] 21:53 21 May 2008 (CET) :Different usage, to be honest. This is just blowing their brains out, that is being a invinci frontliner with ench removal. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:20, 3 June 2008 (EDT) I wouldve of said AoT too, because long lasting, and u can cripple that way, it casts faster, but VB is much nicer cause of crippling victory.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK ]] (Talk | 22:11, 22 May 2008 (EDT) PvE general? I'm for removing the tag or adding a PvE Variant build in the article. The main bar is not for PvE. reanor 20:42, 21 May 2008 (EDT) Could someone explain the merits of Vital Boon over Troll Unguent? If you already have a decent Wilderness Survival, it doesn't seem worth using Vital Boon... - PwnageLlama (If I did something wrong, please let me know. This is my first edit.) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' PwnageLlama ( ) }. :Read the Wounding Strike description. It needs and enchant to cause deep wound. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:56, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::Actually it has more to do with Chilling victory. reanor 15:20, 23 May 2008 (EDT) no... it's about wounding strike... why use an elite for bleeding? You need vital boon for deepwound. You need vital boon for the additional health it provides allowing you to trigger the victory skills more often, even while under pressure. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:37, 23 May 2008 (EDT)\ Victorious strike should be added as varient for pve and does it work on heroes well? 76.126.210.243 19:54, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :while the argument is pretty pointless because vital boon serves a dual purpose, its definitely much more important to have it for wounding strike than the victory skills... w/o vital boon u wasted an elite, victories are pretty easy to trigger on targets w/ deep wound anyway 68.54.150.61 13:10, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Natural Stride Imo, Whirling Defense is better than Natural Stride, you already have your snare, plus..Whirling + Enemy Spirits = Lul. Besides you get your extra point in scythe mastery...idk. discuss--Rella 21:13, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :Condi removal. Nat stride is wayyyyyyyyyyy better. Being able to target switch > being a nig and blocking. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 21:32, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::Lol thats poorly explained-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 20:14, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::Speed Buff is wut hes saying. ~~ 20:39, 1 June 2008 (EDT) tbh, Whirling would be a fucking strong VoD skill — Skakid 20:52, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :That is true. ~~ 20:54, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::Might be strong at vod, but this can practicly do whatever you want before it(split, do big dmg, and again, gank their base, gank their base and gank their base). Taking that skill for vod-only is pretty bad tbh, you really need a speed boost to make crippling victory effective. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:19, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::Besides; you have lightning reflexes as your vod-invinciness. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:21, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::It does AoE dmg whenever you block projectiles. ~~ 09:25, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::But it wouldn't be worth it-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 18:06, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::You do realize if you SoD a Whirling Defense ranger as he pulls aggro he's going to be dealing about 100 AoE DPS on top of the imbalanced scythe damage, correct? — Skakid 22:41, 10 July 2008 (EDT) nerf to chilling victory? Pwnagemuffin 20:01, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Archive Y/N? :N. Eventhough the biggest part of the damage output of this particular build came from CV, it still has a scythe. Scythes, even without CV, do an ridiculous amount of damage. Imo swap CV for utility or for something along the lines of mystic sweep. Brandnew. 22:36, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::Radiant scythe?-- 22:36, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::Give it a day or two before changing. — Skakid 22:40, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::No way should this be archived. Still plenty of options left -- Angelus(stalk| ) 22:42, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::So let's just change CV to optional and put Victorious Sweep and Radiant Scythe in the variants...Rihadol 08:31, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::What about Eremite's Attack and Mystic Sweep? [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 09:27, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::It still spams Conditions. Even Reap Impurities adds some decent damage and a little more survivability. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:36, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Oops guys i removed tag with Chilling Victory uptade thing but I forget that its not only for PvE build (beacuse CV works there still) but also for PvP where CV dont work in that. Sorry I just realized it after remove of it. Dont know what to do now so I telling you that. Black Sheep2 05:42, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Fixed Frosty No U! 05:45, 12 July 2008 (EDT) Minor Changes the attributes listed before were wilderness survival = 8+1, but having 9 wilderness survival doesn't change the number of seconds natural stride is running so you're allowed to have 8 wilderness survival (7+1) and add two more points to earth prayers.--68.116.156.71 14:13, 12 October 2008 (EDT) under rated or out of meta? I've been running this for about two days and it's rolling through RA... Does a shit-ton of pressure if you ask me, wounding strike is easily spammable and you can get all 3 conditions on their team fast--Rella 17:32, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :Out of meta. ~~ 17:35, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::Cus of kinda like VoD nerf and WE buff made americans use that so they think they can actually pressure. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:06, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::Are you serious? Euro shitters have been unsuccessfully trying to spike out Americans for years now and doing terribly. There's only been like 2 good euro warriors in the history of the game, and theres 2 handfuls of good American warriors. :::dum euro nob — Skakid Rally- kupo! 13:02, 2 February 2009 (EST) ::::too bad FF+plague sending nec owns condition spreader 13:03, 20 February 2009 (UTC) hero? Why not a hero tag? What goes wrong when you use this on a hero?--War Pig5 03:24, 19 November 2008 (EST) :It's not really designed for that. You could tweak it and use it for a hero though. Woah, late response D: 13:10, 2 February 2009 ::I considered answering to it but I feel lazy. --'-Chaos- ' 13:12, 2 February 2009 (EST) :::Quit trolling me. 13:12, 2 February 2009 ::::Do you consider me trolling you? :O I troll every page that gets commented on because I'm such a no-life. --'-Chaos- ' 13:41, 2 February 2009 (EST) This is pretty strong in a hexgay ... too bad TA is gone. Shouldnt have been deleted it IMO 04:55, November 9, 2009 (UTC) slightly different How about something in the lines of: It's less spammable but has more damage. You use irresistible sweep for the bleed effect. Armor of Sanctity = Mainbar? With the armor of sanctity buff that reduces the damage you take from people with conditions and a build that a) needs a dummy enchantment to fuel wounding strike and b) puts conditions on everyone, then armor of sanctity seems like the natural choice for this build. If you find yourself running low on energy from spamming armor of sanctity too much, take Lyssa's Assault to upkeep your energy. I.E: IMO AoS is too good to not take in this build Jonas 06:01, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Lyssa's assault isn't to great for PvP, and Armor of Sanctity is quite useless. - Some Other 06:14, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Lyssa is super e-management on a ranger and AoS is somewhat useful if you aren't retarded. 06:43, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::No to both AoS and Lyssa. AoS is godly in arenas, but you're already dedicating two skill slots to blocking so you don't need more melee protection. And Lyssa is just not needed. You're a ranger primary for a reason. You don't need the e-management (unless you're terrible). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:58, 1 December 2009 :::You don't really need it for melee damage, but taking 11 less damage from mindblast spamage, empathy, illusion of pain, etc is pretty damn good. Well, admittedly, it's not incredible, but it is definitely better than whatever benefits (either defensive or offensive) aura of thorns gives you. and you would be surprised how quickly you can run out of energy, even with 13 expertise. Remember that rangers only get 60 energy every minute, and: You need to use apply poison every 24 seconds (or 2 1/2 times per minute * 7 energy each use = 18 energy lost per minute), lightning reflexes every 30 seconds ( 5e lost 2 times per minute = 10e lost per minute), natural stride every 12 seconds (2e lost 5 times per minute = 10e lost per minute), and keeping up Armor of sanctity (20e per minute) which leaves you 60-18-10-10-20= 2 energy every minute left to "spam" attack skills. So yes, you can run out of energy, and Lyssa's Assault lets you spam your skills mercilessly. Jonas 21:44, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::#Obviously you can run out of energy if you spam skills on recharge. Don't do that. That's not smart. ::::#You already have +armor against elemental damage. You don't need damage reduction THAT much. ::::#In order to prevent damage using AoS, your target needs to have a condition and that means you have to either attack the target while trying to defend or position yourself so that AoS hits the person attacking you....and any smart caster will be kiting anyway. ::::So, no. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:52, 1 December 2009 ::::Amazing joke, using all your stances and defense on recharge, you actually just counted overlapping stances, and didn't take into account weapon swapping to a zealous scythe. Trying to prove a point by math was just a good joke, it rarely actually works. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:30, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well if you are doing your job right there should be conditions on their whole team anyway, so the "while conditioned" clause on AoS isn't really an issue. You obviously won't be spamming your skills on recharge, but in order for this build to function properly it has to: be able to keep up apply poison, armor of sanctity, and use lighting reflexes basically on recharge (since it's so amazing) and use natural stride in LR's downtime. So while my math might be a little extreme, it really isn't. Besides, what other scythe skill are you going to put in it's place? Jonas 08:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I personally dont understand why Dwarven Stability isn't mainbared for close to perma LR--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 09:59, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Because, y'no, when I enter battle, there will be this lock-picture upon the skill, and I can't use it? ::::::Like, Crippling Victory and Eremite's Attack? Maybe? If energy is so tight then having to renew the enchantment only every 30 (+6s) is good, isn't it? I'd anytime take an offensive/defensive snare over AoS, if I already have 2 block stances. Having DW everywhere is possible, but in some circumstances it's quite utopistic, and you don't want to spend half your time running just to catch up conditionless foes. NR is used as an IMS/Block, you don't always need it. In AB/CM there's also many situations where you don't AP/LR/Attack Skill on recharge. And yeah well, count the zealous energy gain. You can even have positive energy gain though spamming WS. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:16, December 2, 2009 (UTC) HA This is flagged as HA too, but is it ever actually used there? Is it just one of those cases where it would work but everyone is too busy running 5 R/As to bother trying? 16:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty sure this is meta for hexway, which is still being abused. --Frosty 16:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I saw a nasty build the other day with one of these, a coupla R/As (obviously), an LC and I think a mes and ranger. Quadruple and Quintuple R/A builds are still more common though. :-) Widow maker 14:55, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah you probably mean that asmo build, r/d r/a r/a e/p n/e me/rt and 2 monks... it wipes shit stupidly fast, its a bit low on defence however. Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:30, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah probably was, not the soundest of builds but my bad PuG really weren't prepared for it ;-) Widow maker 11:16, February 11, 2010 (UTC) remove meta tag imo [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'Ѵit..«']] 22:41, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : I have not seen this once for at least 2 months. 10:07, September 5, 2010 (UTC)